fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Monty1st
Hello And welcome to Fanloid Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Zeiko wiki.jpg page. :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :' ' is where you can see what pages other people have been editing. :The Community Portal has a basic outline of the site, and shows what is and what currently can be done. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :Please every time you edit, so that you can be recognized! :Here's a wiki tip: You can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Please don't sign your name on the articles themselves. :Here are some more pages you will find useful: :* Policy - know that vandalizing articles could lead to you being blocked for a certain amount of time, so please respect the Wiki. :* Image policy - should be read in full before you make any attempts at uploading. :* Manual of Style / Page Layout - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* FAQ - some frequently asked questions :* What Fanloid Wiki is not Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bunai82 (Talk) 07:16, March 1, 2012 You can also erase this message if you want to clear your Talk Page. Hello ( but i didn't even make that pic my friend did and i really liked it....;(....what do i do now for a pic??? (and just saying she traced it so it wasn't a copy or something poorly done or something recolored...i was there i saw her do it)....(it took a LONG time!) Monty1st :As I said, the other options are finding a doll base to edit, there are tons on deviantART, or ask someone to commission an image. Changing the color to an already colored image does not take much effort, your friend simply isolated the areas she wanted to saturate and colored the areas. If she can put this much time into recoloring then I am sure she can do the same with a dollbase edit. :The original artist may not mind recolors of his Kaiko, but I do. And I would much prefer uploads that are originals instead of traces. :Having an image of your fanmade isn't a requirement here. If you can describe her, then that is just as good. -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:46, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ok ok i nchanged Zeiko a little :)....( is that better??)Monty1st 08:19, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :The image policy is clear. :I do not want you (or your friends? Maddi4life) uploading poorly edited work that someone else drew. Please just find a dollbase to edit. I already had to temp block someone else because they continued to upload images of someone elses artwork and original character to represent their fanmade. :All I ask is that you not edit someones work to use as your character. Their character is not yours, try to understand that. If you want me to create an image of your character, just ask. -- Bunai82 (talk) 13:36, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :Okay. It will be a while before I can get to your character. I am currently organizing articles on another wiki. I saved four bases of Kaiko and plan to edit them to create Zeiko. -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:19, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Image upload 3/18 Who is the rightful owner of "File:Tsuki hana wiki.jpg". -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:20, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :I need to know who drew the image Tsuki hana wiki.jpg. If not, I will end up deleting it to follow image policy. -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:13, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ::And since you create a page for her on UTAU wiki, I am assuming she is an UTAU. I have not decided whether or not to allow fanmade UTAU on this wiki, so please redirect the information about Tsuki Hana to the UTAU wiki. -- Bunai82 (talk) 15:15, March 19, 2012 (UTC) edit I am working on an image of Zeiko, it will take some more time since I need to adjust the base and draw her hair. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:59, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Zeiko Hey! i think some one stole Zeiko http://soapy-hitachiin.deviantart.com/art/Zeiko-Shion-Colour-V1-154160198 can you help!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 :The uploaded is from 2010. Therefor her version was before yours. :There should be no issue with two versions of a character. This is especially true when it comes to the 'Shion' family, which has A LOT of derivatives. -- Bunai82 (talk) 12:35, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not very comfortable with having different versions of the same character. Is that really okay? Like you said there are a lot of Shions, but only a few that I have seen people actually put a lot of work into. Soapy-Hitachiin at least asked my permision to gener swap my character. If I reacreated the character Zeiko, would it place Monty's page or just be another "Version". Like I said. I don't really like the whole version thing... :Bloodyvocaloid 08:34, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Notice If you continue to create characters based on UTAU, I will have to do something about it. Your pages will be marked with a message for reads, as you are creating characters that are not canon or were given permission to the original(s). On UTAU wiki this would be unacceptable. -- Bunai82 (talk) 11:54, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :I am saying don't go overboard with it. As I am not sure of the status on creating derived characters from UTAU when you do not ask the creators. -- Bunai82 (talk) 10:38, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ;Zeiko It's fine to push my about the image. I was recently assigned as a maintenance admin for the AT wiki, so that took up my time. The base for Zeiko is done, but not the hair and scarf, and I didn't color. I don't know if you wanted to attempt to color it or not. I'll be sending a black and white version your way regardless. -- Bunai82 (talk) 10:31, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Who made your design in your FANLOID WIKI :) ? Pls share it to me :) --> And Thank U :) Who made this http://fanloid.wikia.com/wiki/Kowareteiru_Koe on the right side of your screen with "?" sign who made that :) Pls response.. I dont know it... Can you do it for me .. Pls??? Pls I dont know it... Can you do it for me .. Pls??? Pls --Kenandlin123 Pls make me that --Kenandlin123 Pls I beg you help me with my INFO BOX.. Pls? Pls I beg you help me with my INFO BOX.. Pls?Kenandli123 13:11, April 27, 2012 (UTC)User:Kenandli123 Pls edit my Infobox .. Pls put there my Biographical Information, '''Physical Description, 'Technical Information, 'Additional Information' Put this on the technical information Series type: Fanmade Vocloid 3 Series no: 29 On Additional Information Chara Item: Belt, Microphone, Ice Pop Relationship: Kaito (Relative) Kaiko (Relative) Kadane Ken (Rival) Kadane Lin (Friend) Luka ( Taacher) Leon (Best friend) Miku (Friend) Affiliation: * Kaito Derived Thats all, other info are already in my page :) All I want to it is to edit :"> and the boarder color is black... Thank you very much for your help :D This is my Page: http://fanloid.wikia.com/wiki/Tamasine_Nakamura Thank you very much for your help xDDD About Yande Rin/Len I am going to be busy for a while, so I'm not replying to questions quickly. Anyway. You can create a Yandere Rin and Lin, but it would be best to name the characters. The reason why I made Yandere!Prima is because it is a recognized personification of Vocaloid Prima, and she has no specified creator, illustrator, or name. -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:45, April 30, 2012 (UTC) About disambig page You can edit the disambig pages yourself, you don't need permission. I just would like the list to be organized. -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:47, April 30, 2012 (UTC) On another note, I may have to name Hatsune Mikou as MiKou, the first name is too close to Mikuo and that is confusing. -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:47, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Yes. I will allow people to create some Powerloid Characters for me. I am still out on creating some, but I'm not sure if I could still make some more Powerloids. It's not really fair to have myself do all the work. I'm reminding you, don't add the Powerloids someone else created for me on a new article. You should always remind me because I'm pretty sure someone would've put bad stuff on it. Kiyastudios 02:38, May 3, 2012 (UTC) User:Kiyastudios You can. Just remind me that you are making me another Powerloid because when you come up with ideas and stuff and put them on my talk page I should make sure it doesn't have bad things, then I could put the Powerloid you created for me in a new page.Kiyastudios 03:24, May 3, 2012 (UTC)User: Kiyastudios What I mean by bad things are like swearing on my articles or putting up mean stuff. I know that wouldn't happen here on Fanloid Wiki, but I just make sure those don't happen.Kiyastudios 04:24, May 3, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Oh, and I was wondering if you could join my contest. It hasn't been full of entries yet. :) Here's the link. Forum: Contest: Powerloid Logo Kiyastudios 04:30, May 3, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios